1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to systems for and methods of surface texturing. More particularly, the invention pertains to a system for and method of actively modifying a surface texture using active material actuation, and foldable structures.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Surface texturing has long been used to affect, enable, or control various physical interaction (i.e., aspects, or conditions) of a system, including surface adhesion, reflection, coefficients of friction, structural colors, and metrology. Traditionally, once molded, machined, constructed, or otherwise produced, physical systems often present set surface textures that may be advantageous in one or more of the afore-mentioned aspects while presenting disadvantages in others. As a result, active texturing systems have been developed that enable a surface texture to be modified when desired. Conventional active systems, including various combinations of rigid structures and elastic structures having stored therein sufficient energy to buckle the structure, have been inefficient, overly complex, and in some cases limited in capability and extent. By employing conventional electro-mechanical actuation, the various limitations associated therewith (added weight, complexity, part count, etc.) also present concerns.